Petits Délires en Vrac : CC Sakura
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Gros délires, en fait... Big ooc, et tout et tout... Mais j'adore massacrer de pauvres personnages sans défense...
1. La gourmandise est un vilain défaut

Tout petit délire qui hante mon esprit depuis un certain temps… ça fait du bien de se défouler…

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour eux.

**La gourmandise est un vilain défaut**

Sakura est assise à table. Elle observe ce qu'il y a dans son assiette avec délectation. Un filet de bave coule le long de sa bouche. Elle sourie, ses canines légèrement plus aiguisées que d'habitude. Elle plante sa fourchette en travers de son repas qui essayait de s'enfuir. Les vertèbres craquent. La queue touffue s'agite. A la manière délicate d'une tronçonneuse, Sakura découpe sa nourriture. De petites touffes de poil jaune volent un peu partout. Les petites ailes s'agitent frénétiquement avant d'être déchiquetées par Sakura. La petite fille sourit, le sang dégoulinant jusque dans son cou.

LE REPAS : Mais pitchoune…

Il n'a hélas pas le temps de finir que Sakura lui arrache déjà la tête de ses petites dents pointues.

Repue, la fillette se penche en arrière et laisse échapper un petit rototo tout mignon. Elle se cure les dents avec un os de patte arrière.

Sakura se réveille en sursaut et jette sa couverture Barbie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kélo, qui dormait dessus, est brusquement réveillé.

KELO : Mais Pitchoune…

Sakura le regarde fixement.

SAKURA : Dis, Kélo, ça veut dire quoi déjà un rêve prémonitoire ?


	2. Patience et longueur de temps font, parf...

**Patience et longueur de temps font, parfois, beaucoup moins que force ni que rage.**

C'était l'heure des cours. Tous les gentils élèves de la classe de Sakura travaillaient avec ardeur à résoudre un problème mathématique. Comme Sakura était une bonne élève, elle cherchait elle aussi à résoudre ce cornélien dilemme (Machin essaie de vendre des billes à Chose, mais Chose trouve le prix trop élevé : Machin décide donc de lui faire un rabais de 5 pour cent. A quoi équivaut ce rabais étant donné que Machin veut vendre 15 billes à son ami au prix de trente euro la bille ?) en mordillant avec une avidité reptilienne le bout de son crayon à papier.

Soudain, un éclair de génie traversa fulguramment ses deux merveilleux yeux bleus.

Elle écrivit quelque chose.

« _Lionel, arrête de me planter ton stylo entre les omoplates, je connais pas la réponse, OK ?_ »

Et elle fit passer le bout de papier à son voisin de derrière.

Bon. Retour à la passionnante vie relationnelle de Machin et de Chose.

...Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un trafic de billes puisse devenir aussi frustrant.

Impossible de trouver une solution. (Du moins autre que : Chose massacre Machin pour récupérer ses billes gratuitement.)

Elle sentit l'acidité de la colère commencer à lui ronger insidieusement les entrailles.

Sakura pas contente.

Une lueur malveillante s'éveilla dangereusement dans le regard habituellement limpide de la fillette.

Gentil petit tapotement sur son bras gauche.

« Sakura, excuse-moi, tu peux me prêter ta gomme ? »

Sa voisine de gauche.

La lueur malveillante s'immobilisa sur la petite élève, extrêmement ravie qu'un défouloir soit venu de lui-même à sa rencontre.

La voisine souriait toujours.

Sakura lui sourit en retour. Et choisit minutieusement l'une de ses cartes les plus dangereuses, avant de lancer contre l'enfant l'esprit du poisson panné ayant pourrit derrière l'ordinateur pendant au moins une bonne semaine. (Beûrk... Mauvais souvenir. Pouvez pas comprendre.)

Quelques minutes plus tard, seule restait de la souriante enfant un mince filet de fumée noire s'élevant d'un trou dans une chaise de classe.

Depuis ce temps-là, plus personne ne demande de gommes à Sakura. Lionel ne lui martyrise plus les omoplates. Et elle n'eut plus jamais une seule mauvaise note. D'ailleurs son professeur de mathématique trouva excellente l'idée du massacre de Machin par Chose. Excellente.

Sakura était d'accord.

* * *

Mmmmh... La monnaie du Japon est le yen... Pas l'euro... Pas grave.

Désolée pour tout les fans du manga de faire ça à leur petite Sakura, mais moi... une petite fille toute mignonne comme ça... ça me parait... suspect... (Je dois être traumatisée par ma propre petite sœur...)

Oui, je sais, l'humour du poisson panné est lourd, très lourd... Mais ce truc qui pourrissait derrière l'ordinateur, c'était aussi un coup de la petite sœur, soit dit en passant...


	3. Le jeu de la mort et du hasard

**Le jeu de la mort et du hasard**

Sakura battit des paupières, interloquée, ses longs cils soyeux ombrants légèrement les deux bleus saphirs de ses yeux.

Ses doigts à la peau douce et rosée s'ajustèrent avec plus de fermeté sur le métal froid et noir de l'objet qu'elle tenait à la main.

Bizarre. Elle était pourtant bien sûre d'avoir atteint sa cible.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, leva le bras à l'horizontale, visa, et tira.

PAN !

Ses babines se retroussèrent en un sourire sardonique, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches et aiguisées sur lesquelles elle passa un petit bout de langue gourmande.

Là, elle l'avait eut.

Son petit corps se cambra du haut de ses douze ans tandis qu'elle tirait avec délice sur sa cigarette. Laissant échapper des volutes évanescentes de fumée pâle, elle posa un regard satisfait sur les fissures qui courraient dans le ciment du plafond de la cave ou elle s'entraînait après l'école.

Depuis le jour où, dans une fête foraine, elle avait découvert son habilité au pistolet, sa vie s'était considérablement améliorée : Lionel et Typhanie ne la collaient plus à l'école, son frère et son père la laissaient tranquille, et les cartes se laissaient attraper avec la plus grande des facilités (ce qui n'empêchait pas Sakura de leur tirer dessus pour le plaisir).

Elle fermait à demi les yeux, savourant le goût âcre de la cigarette sur son palais, lorsqu'un éclair jaune et fugace attira son regard.

La cible était toujours vivante.

« Mais enfin, Kélo ! T'as fini de gigoter ? C'est pour ça que j'arrive pas à te tuer ! » grinça t-elle avec colère.

Et, son joli minois se crispant en une grimace de frustration, elle vida son chargeur sur le pauvre Kélo.

* * *

Mouais... Moi aussi, elle commence à me faire peur, la chasseuse de cartes...

Avis à Susy : je sais, le problème de maths était facile, très facile, mais je suis dans une section littéraire, et je n'ai pas fait de maths depuis... Heu... Nan, cherche pas, depuis toujours. Ce qui fait que pour moi, c'est un niveau de difficulté amplement suffisant... Enfin bon...

Et merci pour vos reviews ! (J'ai toujours pas réalisé que vous ayez reviewé _ça_... Si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir !)


	4. Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Je t'aime, moi non plus**

De la pâte d'amande ! Il lui fallait de la pâte d'amande !

...C'était la Saint-Valentin demain. Comme on peut s'en douter, Sakura n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion de prouver à Yukito tout l'amour qu'il avait réussit à faire naître au creux de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de spécial, d'original, de merveilleux, de fantastique, de jamais vu, qui laisserait dans l'âme de Yukito la marque indélébile de l'affection de Sakura.

De la nourriture. Yukito aimait manger, il fallait donc qu'elle lui offre quelque chose en rapport avec de la nourriture. Quelque chose de très bon, auquel personne ne penserait jamais, qui serait unique...

OU ETAIT CETTE P(censuré)N DE PATE D'AMANDE ?

Ah ben voilà. Quant même.

Elle venait de trouver le cadavre du pauvre tube de pâte sucrée qui gisait au fond du placard de la salle de bain.

Ravie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se précipita vers la cuisine et entrepris avec bonne humeur de décorer son mystérieux et comestible présent.

S'appliquant, et fronçant joliment ses délicats petits sourcils, elle recouvrit de pâte d'amande l'inscription qu'elle avait gravé sur le cadeau.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappant de ses lèvres, elle emprisonna la... nourriture, dans une petite boîte rose pastel à laquelle elle accrocha un petit nœud d'un bleu fluorescent.

« Je t'aime, Yukito, » murmura t-elle en souriant avec tendresse, le regard débordant d'amour posé sur son œuvre.

* * *

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Yukito leva un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur sur son meilleur ami.

« C'est de la part de ma tarée de sœur, » expliqua celui-ci. « Si j'étais toi je jetterais ce truc vite fait bien fait à la poubelle, qui sait ce que ça peut être... Tu m'excuses mais j'ai un cours, là... » Et le jeune homme s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et encore plus vite que si un cataclysme imminent menaçait l'équilibre terrestre...

Yukito, un sourcil toujours levé, commença sans grand enthousiasme à défaire le petit paquet couleur Barbie.

Un hoquet d'horreur lui soulevant la poitrine, il se rejeta brusquement en arrière, laissant le cadeau choir sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

« S... Sa peluche... » articula t-il dans un soufflement rauque.

Effectivement, au fond du paquet gisait Kélo, les yeux révulsés, des petits bouts de ses intestins éclaboussés un peu partout sur les côtés de la boîte en carton, le sang ayant giclé et imprégné cette même boîte d'une couleur rougeâtre, et une inscription au dentifrice sur cette charogne déchiquetée indiquant que « Je t'aime, Yukito ».

* * *

C'est gore, tout ça quant même...

...C'est quoi, déjà, le nom de Yukito, dans la version française ?


	5. L'ombre du Z

Bon... Vous avez raison... Il faut à tout prix que j'arrête avec Kélo... Je sais pas ce que j'ai, avec lui... Je l'aime bien, pourtant, il est si chou... (Trop ?) Bah, au fond, c'est pas ma faute à môa si il m'inspire, le Truc Jaunâtre... Mais je vais faire un effort, juré.

**

* * *

**

L'ombre du Z

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Sakura sentit une goutte de sueur lui glisser le long de la tempe. C'était mauvais. C'était très mauvais. Elle s'était pourtant débattue de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y avait fait ; son adversaire avait eut le dessus. Et à présent, elle était en TRES mauvaise position.

Ses yeux exorbités, pupilles dilatées par la frayeur, s'affolèrent dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement l'aide et la compassion d'une personne susceptible de mettre fin à son supplice.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

_Kélo... Pitit pitit pitit... Viens voir Maman... Viens aider ta Maman chérie... _

Mais non. Rien, ni personne. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : coincé dans un four à micro-onde, Kélo ne pourrait rien faire pour elle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Son regard se pétrifia ; elle venait de s'apercevoir que son champ de vision se rétrécissait de plus en plus, une ombre menaçante et d'un noir semblant receler toutes les terreurs passées de l'humanité se penchait vers elle, sombrement terrifiante, telle le loup sauvage et affamé se penchant sur le tendre agneau pour déchirer la peau délicate de sa blanche gorge, suçant avidement l'essence vitale et écarlate de l'être innocent.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

...N'y avait-il donc personne, sur cette planète, pour venir en aide à une pauvre fillette esseulée ?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

_KELO, AIDE-MOI !_

L'ombre était près d'elle, beaucoup trop près. Elle contracta ses muscles, serrant ses paupières à les faire rentrer dans ses orbites, des gouttes de sueur perlant douloureusement sur son front, un cri mêlant peur et souffrance s'étouffant dans sa gorge ; elle tentait de se libérer de ses liens. Mais rien n'y fit ; elle était solidement attachée sur la chaise du supplicié, et décidément, la fin était proche.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Assis sur une chaise non loin du lieu du massacre, son frère leva les yeux du magasine qu'il était en train de feuilleter, exaspéré.

« Sakura, t'a fini de gigoter ? Le monsieur n'arrive pas à soigner tes dents. »

* * *

Et voilà... Maintenant on va dire que j'ai des problèmes avec les dentistes... TT

Comment ça, « frustration personnelle » ? Qui ça ? (Regarde autour d'elle)


	6. Les trois petits Kélos

Et voilà... C'est reparti avec Kélo... J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi... Ça doit être un truc profondément ancré dans mes gènes...

**

* * *

**

Les trois petits Kélos

Il était une fois trois petits Kélos joufflus. Ils étaient tous les trois joyeux, gentils, et croquaient la vie à pleines dents, leur pelage jaune et soyeux brillant sous le soleil, et leurs tout petits yeux noirs pétillants de malice.

Ils vivaient avec leur Maman dans une gentille petite maisonnette, et ils étaient heureux, car elle leur faisait tous les jours de délicieux petits plats. Mais un jour, le dernier déclara : « Il faut que nous allions courir le monde pour chercher fortune ! » « Il a raison ! » clamèrent ses deux frères.

La Maman les regarda, un instant silencieuse. Elle savait que le monde était plein d'horribles dangers, assassins, pervers, gens malhonnêtes, avalanches, loups-garous, embouteillages, goupils, profs de philo, menteurs, tricheurs, monstres, criminels, Sadako, fanfictueuses à l'esprit embrumé, sans compter la terrible Sakura qui, disait-on, rôdait dans les parages depuis quelques jours. Elle savait que si elle les laissait partir, elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais.

Elle leur sourit.

« Je vous le permet, » déclara t-elle en pensant qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de passer des heures devant ses fourneaux.

* * *

Très tôt, le lendemain matin, les petits Kélos s'envolèrent dans le ciel bleu du printemps, agitant frénétiquement leurs petites ailes et serrant contre leur cœur le dernier Délicieux Petit Plat de Maman Kélo, de peur qu'il ne tombe dans le vide.

Soudain, le premier des trois petits machins jaunes aperçut, là en bas sur le sol, une énorme charrette remplie à ras bord de paille bien dorée.

Ravi, il décida qu'il avait volé bien suffisamment, et descendit en piquet vers le gros tas foisonneux.

Le conducteur de la charrette, entendant un petit « pof ! » dans son dos, se retourna avec surprise pour découvrir un petit insecte jaune qui émergeait de son chargement, très satisfait de lui.

« Bonjour, monsieur, » commença l'insecte. « Je voudrais savoir si vous ne pouviez me prêter un peu de cette paille qui vous encombre afin que je puisse construire m... » il n'eut hélas pas le temps de finir, l'homme l'ayant attrapé ainsi qu'une bonne poignet de paille pour l'envoyer brutalement embrasser le sol quelque mètres plus loin.

« Merci ! » s'écria le petit Kélo en rassemblant tout les morceaux de paille qui s'étaient éparpillés autour de lui tandis que la charrette s'éloignait.

* * *

Le premier petit Kélo n'en eut pas pour longtemps à construire sa maisonnée. Voilà que déjà il avait fini, et admirait fièrement son chef-d'œuvre.

Il ne sentit pas la présence maléfique de la Terrible Sakura qui le guettait depuis l'orée de la forêt.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il dégustait le Dernier Bon Petit Plat de Maman Kélo en se disant que décidément ça manquait bien de sel et qu'il était grand temps qu'il quitte cette maison ou la cuisinière n'était pas fichue de faire son travail convenablement, la Grande Méchante Sakura frappa à sa porte.

« Petit Kélo, Petit Kélo, fais-moi visiter ta maison, » dit-elle d'une voix sourde et grondante où la gourmandise était facilement discernable.

Petit Kélo Premier entoura le Déjeuner des deux tentacules jaunes qui lui servaient de bras. On voulait lui voler son Repas !

« Par le poil de mes petites ailes, jamais de la vie ! » s'écria la Future Victime d'une voix indignée.

Un ricanement sournois franchit les crocs acérés de l'Horrible Sakura. Alors comme ça, on voulait lui résister ?

« Et bien dans ce cas, je vais utiliser ma wind card qui va souffler et tempêter et ta maison va s'envoler, » grogna la Méchante Sakura.

Et la wind card souffla, souffla tellement que la maison s'envola ! Puis Sakura la Terrible se précipita pour dévorer le Pauvre Petit Machin Jaune, mais il s'était hélas envolé avec la maison.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux autres Petits Kélos papillonnaient toujours dans le ciel bleuté, lorsque soudain Petit Kélo le Second aperçut un homme poussant une charrette pleine de bois en contrebas.

Imitant son frère aîné, il descendit en piquet et se cogna douloureusement la tête contre les grosses bûches que transportait l'homme.

Interdis, le bûcheron s'arrêta et fixa le petit corps inerte de la... chose.

...Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin-là ? C'était jaune... Mou... De loin, ça ressemblait vaguement à un... un crapaud...

Par chance pour le Deuxième Truc Jaunâtre, cet homme était allergique aux crapauds ; il s'enfuit donc en courant, en hurlant et en criant au monstre, abandonnant son chargement au Présumé Crapaud.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla après son bon petit somme, le Petit Kélo, ravit, ne perdit pas de temps pour construire sa maison, car cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'il n'avait pas mangé. En un tour de main, l'abri de bois fut debout. Il s'apprêtait à s'attaquer au Délicieux Petit Plat de Maman Kélo, lorsque Petit Kélo Premier se rua à l'intérieur de son chez-lui, refermant brutalement la porte et la barricadant avec tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main.

Son frère cadet le regardait, légèrement interloqué, tout en mastiquant.

Le Premier Petit Kélo se tourna vers lui, pantelant, une terreur indicible distillée au fond de ses yeux.

« Petit Frère ! C'est terrible... horrible... Affreux... La Grande Méchante Sakura... Elle est à mes trousses...Elle a voulu... Elle a voulu... Manger mon Repas ! »

Et il jeta un petit coup d'œil à celui de son frère qui fit prudemment glisser son Manger à l'autre bout de la table.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mangerais pas ton Bon Petit Plat. J'ai réussit à sauver le mien ! » s'exclama t-il en brandissant victorieusement une miche de main dorée à souhait et fourrée au miel et à la paille.

C'est à cet instant qu'une voix rauque s'éleva de l'autre côté de la cloison de bois.

« Petit Kélo, Petit Kélo, pourrais-je entrer dans ta maison ? »

Le Premier Petit Kélo étouffa un hoquet de peur et s'empressa de finir son Repas.

« Par le poil de mes petites ailes, jamais de la vie ! » s'exclama Petit Kélo le Deuxième.

« Très bien, alors ma wind card va souffler et tempêter et ta maison va s'envoler, » gronda Sakura la Vilaine.

Et la wind card souffla tant et tant que la fragile maison s'envola ! Ainsi que les deux Petits Kélos, malheureusement pour Sakura. Elle rappela sa carte et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu pourrais pas souffler moins fort, dis ? »

* * *

L'homme poussait sa charrette de briques en jetant des coups d'œil méfiants à droite et à gauche. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce crapaud jaune surgir de nulle part, il s'inquiétait de tout ce qui bougeait dans le paysage environnant.

Il reporta son regard sur son chargement de briques.

...Il était là. Le crapaud. A nouveau.

« Bonjour, monsieur, » commença t-il posément et avec gentillesse. « Pourriez-vous me vendre un petit peu de vos br... »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Au monstre ! Au loup ! Au crapaud qui parle ! »

Petit Kélo le Troisième observa l'homme hurler et s'enfuir en courant, toujours aussi calme.

« Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil de votre part ! » fit-il en agitant un bout de tentacule.

* * *

Le Troisième Petit Kélo ne fit pas comme ses deux frères, il ne construisit pas sa maison en deux temps trois mouvements ; Il avait terriblement faim, c'était vrai, mais il pris son mal en patience et tâcha d'ignorer les grognements douloureux de son estomac, car il souhaitait construire une maison belle, forte, et solide, qui résisterait aux assauts de tous les loups-garous et goupils des environs. Il empila ses briques soigneusement, il éleva quatre murs inébranlables et une robuste cheminée, puis il couvrit le tout d'un bon toit.

Il était en train de faire réchauffer son Bon Petit Plat dans la cheminée, lorsque ses deux grands frères entrèrent en furie dans son nouveau petit logis.

Il se tourna vers eux, étonné, et leur demanda ce qui se passait.

« La Grande Méchante Sakura est à nos trousses et elle veut manger nos Repas ! » s'écrièrent-ils de concert. (« Enfin moi j'ai déjà mangé le mien... »)

Kélo le Petit Dernier décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Très bien, » commença t-il, « tout d'abord, nous ne risquons rien ici, la maison est trop solide pour qu'elle réussisse à la détruire. Mais elle va essayer d'entrer, alors je vais... »

Il s'arrêta. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

La voix rugueuse et ironique de l'Abominable Sakura s'éleva du jardin.

« Petit Kélo, Petit Kélo, laisse-moi entrer dans ta maison, » supplia t-elle.

« Par le poil de mes petites ailes, jamais de la vie ! » affirma avec énergie le troisième petit Kélo.

« Alors, ma wind card va souffler et tempêter et ta maison va s'envoler, » hurla l'Affreuse Sakura.

La wind card souffla et s'époumona tant qu'elle pu, mais la maison de briques ne trembla même pas.

Très vexée, la carte se tourna vers sa terrible maîtresse, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Sakura se gratta le sommet du crâne, réfléchissant.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la forteresse, les trois petits Kélos riaient aux éclats, ils riaient, mais riaient ! Ah ! La pauvre Sakura, si elle avait vu sa tête !

Kélo le Troisième les fit soudainement taire.

« Chut ! Taisez-vous ! Ne vendez pas la peau de la Sakura avant de l'avoir tuée ! Elle va essayer d'entrer par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables... »

« Mais comment pourrait-elle entrer ? Nous avons barricadé la porte et les fenêtres ! »

« Il reste la cheminée... »

Leurs trois regards se fixèrent sur l'antre rayonnant où rôtissait leur Futur Nouveau Bon Petit Plat.

Kélo le Troisième se dépêcha de retirer la marmite du feu.

« Et voilà ! Elle va essayer d'entrer par la cheminée, et elle va brûler vive ! » s'exclama t-il avec bonne humeur.

Les Trois Prochaines Victimes s'assirent devant la cheminée, se délectant à l'avance du spectacle.

* * *

Pensive, la Grande Méchante Sakura observait calmement la cheminée fumante en se tapotant le coin des lèvres.

Elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait jamais vendre la peau du Kélo avant de l'avoir tué, mais là, quant même, c'était du tout cuit, c'était le cas de le dire... Être stupide à ce point, il fallait le faire...

Et l'Affamée Sakura invoqua sa fire card, qui s'introduisit dans la cheminée des petits Kélos en un tourbillon enthousiaste, avant de griller les Nouveaux Casses Croûtes pour l'estomac gargouillant de sa pauvre maîtresse.

Sakura observa avec satisfaction la maison partir en fumée. Puis, elle s'aventura parmi les décombres, repérant aussitôt les Trois Bons Petits Plats que sa fire card lui avait tenu bien au chaud.

Elle les grignota en silence. Avant de se tourner vers la pauvre fire card qui attendait le jugement, angoissée.

« Complètement cramés ! Tu pouvais pas brûler moins fort ? »

* * *

...Un peu long, quant même, pour un « petit délire »... Enfin bon, il fallait absolument que j'écrive ce truc, je pouvais pas passer à côté...

"Fire card"... Elle existe, celle-là ? J'ai lu/vu le manga il y atellement longtemps, que...

Et merci pour vos reviews ! Ça fait tellement plaisir à une pauvre goupil sans défenses et sans vrais petits Kélos à martyriser !


	7. Aie Confiance

**Aie Confiance**

« Tu ne devrais pas, Sakura. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Lâche-moi. Personne n'arrête la Grande Sakura. »

« Bon, bon... Comme tu veux... »

« ...Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir confiance en moi. »

« Si, si... Mais... »

« Tu crois peut-être que je ne suis pas capable de capturer cette carte ? Tu me crois diminuée ? Tu penses que je me ramollis, ces derniers temps ? Que je ne suis plus bonne à rien ? C'est ça, hein ? C'est ça ? »

Typhanie se recula prudemment de sa meilleure amie.

« Mais non, voyons... C'est pas ça... Mais... »

« En réalité, tu es persuadée que cette carte va me réduire en poussière, et que tu vas pouvoir me piquer mes pouvoirs, mon bâton magique et toutes mes autres cartes, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Mais non... Sakura... Je... »

« Mais tu vas voir, traîtresse ! Je vais l'écorcher vive, moi, cette sale petite carte ! Elle a beau être extrêmement puissante, elle n'aura jamais raison de moi ! Parce que je me battrai de toutes mes forces ! Voilà ! Et toi, t'en seras pour tes frais, espèce de garce ! Na ! »

« Mais... C'est-à-dire... »

« LA FERME ! » hurla la fillette en attachant son casque.

Et elle s'élança pour prouver à sa pauvre copine que jamais, non, jamais, la Grande Sakura n'abandonnerait son extraordinaire pouvoir entre les mains avides d'une petite garce à l'esprit machiavélique.

* * *

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que c'était dangereux, » répéta Typhanie quelques jours plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Sakura grogna, évitant son regard ; c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, vu qu'il est extrêmement difficile d'attaquer une personne avec les deux bras et les deux jambes dans le plâtre, sans compter un bon torticolis et des bandages partout sur le visage.

« Quant même, c'était un peu évident, » continua la brune fillette, « même pour attraper une carte, on ne s'élance pas en roller dans une grande descente d'escalier... »

* * *

Spéciale dédicace à Grosse Folle, qui croupit dans son plâtre, elle aussi... Ben oui, les rollers et les escaliers, c'est pas compatible... 


	8. SakuRing

**SakuRing**

Sakura fixa la cassette, haussant un sourcil.

Tout se passait par un après-midi d'été plutôt ennuyeux : Sakura n'avait rien de spécial à faire, Kélo s'étant enfuit par une fenêtre dans la matinée.

La cassette était recouverte d'une fine couche de poussière que la fillette balaya d'un revers de la main. Elle venait de la trouver au fond d'un placard, enfouie sous une tonne d'objets jetés là parce que devenus inutiles, semblant dormir depuis des temps immémoriaux dans l'attente d'être redécouverte par une âme pure dont la joie et la bonté sauraient lui redonner vie.

...C'était certainement la cassette de La Petite Sirène qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de chercher partout depuis un bon moment.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle inséra l'objet dans le magnétoscope.

...Bizarre. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il y ait une scène avec un puit, dans La Petite Sirène...

...Mouais. Rarement vu un film aussi ennuyant. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un bon petit diabolo grenadine tandis que l'écran, imperturbable, affichait la phrase fatidique : _Ceux qui auront regardé cette cassette mourront dans exactement une semaine à la même heure._ (ou quelque chose comme ça)

* * *

Une semaine plus tard...

Sakura était prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre, des larmes glissant lentement sur ses joues roses, laissant sur sa peau de douloureuses traînées mouillées.

...Kélo n'était toujours pas reparu, et la fillette avait déjà réduit en miette toutes ses poupées, figurines, tout les petits animaux qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la maison et dans le jardin (rats, souris, oiseaux, vers de terre, mouches, poissons rouges, le chien des voisins...), un ou deux petits écoliers qui s'étaient aventurés un peu trop près de ce qu'ils appelaient la « maison de la méchante sorcière », un représentant de commerce, etc, etc...

Bref, elle s'ennuyait. Et quant elle s'ennuyait, elle souffrait. Pourquoi Kélo l'avait-il laissé tomber ainsi ? Il le savait, pourtant, qu'elle en souffrirait ! Ça ne se faisait pas, de faire souffrir les gens ! A croire qu'il aimait ça ! C'était incroyable, ce qu'il pouvait être méchant, par moment, quant même...

Elle en était là de ses réflexions personnelles lorsque la télé s'alluma.

Elle posa un regard placide encore gonflé de larmes de solitude sur l'écran.

...Tiens, le puit de la dernière fois...

Une silhouette blanche aux longs cheveux d'un noir luisant et mouillé qui lui voilaient totalement le visage s'en extirpa avec lenteur. Avec lenteur, d'une cadence effroyablement spectrale, elle se rapprochait de l'écran, un balancement spasmodique faisant ondoyer sa chevelure de jais de façon hypnotisante. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, le voile sombre et abyssal qui masquait son visage occupant à présent presque la totalité de la télévision.

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

Toujours aussi lentement, l'être fantomatique finit par s'extraire de l'écran, rampant à présent sur la moquette ornée de petits B « Barbie » de Sakura, ses doigts blanchâtres et à demi décomposés, dépourvus d'ongles, s'agrippant comme ils le pouvaient sur la rose surface. Elle se releva, macabre dans toute sa glorieuse terreur, et, faiblement visible entre deux mèches d'ébène, son œil exorbité se posa sur une Sakura qui affichait un gigantesque sourire de joie pure et simple.

Sadako se pétrifia. Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout la façon qu'avait cette petite gamine de la regarder en lui souriant.

Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit un peu plus, si c'était possible.

Enfin ! On venait lui rendre visite ! Elle allait pouvoir faire joujou avec sa nouvelle invitée !

Lentement, elle aussi, elle se leva, se frottant à l'avance les mains de satisfaction, un rire hystérique s'échappant doucement de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Sadako se retourna, hésitante, fixant l'écran qu'elle regrettait sacrément d'avoir quitté, se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'effrayante gamine, ce qui suffit pour la persuader de plonger sur la télévision sans perdre un instant de plus.

Hélas pour la pauvre morte-vivante, Sakura fut la plus rapide : elle se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol, l'empêchant de se relever.

Puis, dans les heures qui suivirent, la morbide jeune (?) femme dû subir les pires tortures qu'elle ait pu imaginer, et à côté desquelles les années qu'elle avait passé coincée dans son puit pouvaient vraiment apparaître comme de douces et reposantes vacances.

...De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Kélo, frissonnant de frayeur à la vue de ce à quoi il avait échappé, observa les restes plus très vivants de la regrettée (?) Sadako, à laquelle il manquait déjà un bras ainsi que le pied gauche (Ben quoi ? Sakura faim.) et dont, horreur ! Sakura avait tressé les cheveux et les avaient attachés à l'aide d'une multitude de petits nœuds roses et pailletés.

Soupirant de soulagement, Kélo s'envola dans l'air frais de cette chaude journée d'été.

* * *

Mwéhéhé... Hem... Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas que j'arrête de mettre cette drôle de substance dans mon café le matin, moi...

Merchiiiiii pour vos reviews ! Continuez, s'il-vû-plaît ! (Non, pas s'il-vû-plaît. Continuez tout court. C'est un ordre. Si vous voulez bien.)


	9. Miss Butterfly

**Miss Butterfly**

Les papillons voletaient dans l'air, leurs ailes poussiéreuses drainant de longues traînées lumineuses de particules de fleurs qui dessinaient un dessin flou et ésotérique autour des deux fillettes.

Elles dansaient et riaient, joyeuses, agitant leurs filets à papillons tels de malicieux lutins jouant avec leurs baguettes magiques. Le champ de coquelicots et d'œillets dans lequel elles gambadaient faisait régulièrement naître des nuées de petits insectes brillants comme des diamants sous les rayons du soleil.

Sakura tourna vers Typhanie un visage aux joues rosées par une joie enfantine et aux yeux dans lesquels étincelaient de larges bulles de bonheur.

La blonde fillette s'immobilisa. Puis, ses douces lèvres toujours ouverte sur un rire cristallin, elle s'élança vers son amie, les bras tendus et grand ouverts comme si l'enfant souhaitait étreindre le monde entier contre son fragile petit corps, des volées lumineuses de papillons multicolores l'entourant, jouant avec ses cheveux et les replis de sa robe. Elle courait vers Typhanie qui, suivant son regard, compris la raison soudaine de sa joie et se mit à courir, elle aussi, accompagnant Sakura dans une course emplie du bonheur qui comblait ces merveilleux instants, les deux fillettes étant à présent auréolées d'une multitude de particules végétales, de pétales de fleurs, de coccinelles et de papillons qui tourbillonnaient au gré du vent.

Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'objet qui avait fait naître dans leur petit cœur enrobé de miel et de douceur sucrée une telle joie, un tel bonheur...

Des sourires aux dents éclatantes de santé s'épanouissant sur leurs jolies lèvres, elles élevèrent chacune leur filet à papillon.

Sakura fut la plus rapide, elle plaqua sa proie à terre avec une force surprenante.

Typhanie stoppa, horriblement frustrée, croisa ses bras et bouda, ignorant le ricanement satisfait que lui adressait Sakura.

La douce enfant reporta son attention sur Kélo, qui tentait vainement de se débattre, et s'appuya de tout son poids sur la pauvre peluche jaune.

« Arrête de faire la tronche, Tyty, et passe-moi le formol, que j'l'endorme. Hé, écoute-moi, je vais être super gentille, je vais te laisser lui épingler les ailes, d'accord ? »

Typhanie grommela un vague murmure d'acquiescement avant de passer la bouteille de produit toxique à sa blonde copine.

* * *

...Sakura dépeindrait-elle sur cette pauvre Typhanie ? Ou bien est-ce moi qui ai de plus en plus de problèmes au niveau de la chose gluante qui me tient lieu de cerveau ? 


	10. L'Exorciste

**L'Exorciste **

« Sakura est possédée. »

Le verdict tomba brutalement, tranchant un silence glacial.

Typhanie, affolée, papillonna des yeux, l'angoisse lui étreignant le cœur.

« Quoi... Mais... Non... » balbutia t-elle. « Ce n'est pas possible... Sakura est mon amie... Notre amie ! Tu dois faire quelque chose pour elle, Lionel ! »

Le jeune garçon tourna vers la brune fillette un visage crispé par le poids de la responsabilité.

« Je le sais. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. »

Il dirigea son regard vers leur pauvre petite amie. Une lueur de détermination naquit dans ses yeux. Oui ! Il était prêt à tout pour elle ! Sakura !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Typhanie ! » s'écria t-il d'une voix forte. « Je vais exorciser le démon qui l'habite ! »

La brunette sautilla sur place en battant des mains, ravie.

Sakura, elle, écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatant sous l'effet de la terreur intense qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle secoua vainement la tête en signe de dénégation à l'attention de ses deux amis qui se rapprochaient inexorablement d'elle, gigotant pour essayer de défaire les liens qui la maintenaient étroitement prisonnière de la chaise sur laquelle on l'avait fait asseoir, des petits gémissements effarés de peur et d'incompréhension s'échappant de la barrière de tissus de son bâillon.

« Allons, calme-toi, Sakura. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Ce que nous faisons, nous le faisons pour ton bien. Tu sais bien que tu es possédée : la manière dont tu te comportes avec Kélo en est la preuve. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas comestible, s'il n'est pas cuit ; or, tu t'obstines à essayer de le manger cru. »

« Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'en omelette il serait délicieux, » renchérit Typhanie, des étoiles scintillant dans le noir velouté de ses yeux, et une petite langue rose glissant avec gourmandise sur ses lèvres entrouvertes en un sourire complice.

« MMMM ! MUHMMMUH ! »

Lionel hésita un instant, puis se tourna vers Typhanie.

« Elle dit quoi ? »

« Que ça se voit qu'on n'a jamais essayé au barbecue. »

Le jeune garçon se gratta le sommet du crâne, se dit qu'après tout pourquoi pas, et commença à graver les incantations sur le sol, un tourbillon d'étranges formules ésotériques ne tardant pas à former un cercle autour de la pauvre victi- malade.

Lionel se releva d'un mouvement brusque, retroussa ses manches, fronça les sourcils, se concentra, fit craquer ses jointures, se campa bien sur ses deux jambes, secoua la tête pour retirer les mèches de cheveux qui glissaient dans ses yeux, prit un chewing-gum, se re-concentra, cligna des yeux, fit craquer sa mâchoire, avala son chewing-gum, toussa, cracha...

« T'as pas un peu finit, là ? »

Petit sourire fautif en direction de Typhanie.

Le jeune garçon étendit les bras et ferma les yeux, appelant du plus profond de son être les forces obscures qui occupaient son amie, et les conjurant de laisser la pauvre enfant en paix.

Bientôt, des rubans de fumée noirâtre s'enroulèrent autour de ses deux bras, comme cherchant à les dévorer, ou plutôt à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur pour atteindre les tréfonds de l'âme de l'enfant ; ils devenaient de plus en plus épais et opaques, et bientôt l'on pu s'apercevoir que leurs extrémités se rattachaient au petit corps tressautant de Sakura.

Lionel les contenait comme il le pouvait, se cambrant sous la douleur, essayant de les retirer au maximum de l'esprit de son amie, sous visage baigné par un halot de sueur causé par le grand effort qu'il fournissait.

Typhanie, voyant le jeune garçon peiner autant, se rapprocha prudemment ; elle évita avec habilité les énormes rubans noirs qui enrobaient à présent le corps entier de Lionel, atteint la poche de son manteau et attrapa le paquet de chewing-gum. Puis, fière de son acte de courage, elle se recula et mâcha tranquillement en observant le spectacle.

Au bout d'un instant, les rubans s'estompèrent, Lionel s'écroula, épuisé, et Sakura pu recommencer tranquillement à mumumer son mécontentement. Typhanie prit un deuxième chewing-gum.

« Cha a marché ? » mâchonna t-elle.

« MMMM ! MUUUUUUMUUUUMMMMHHHH ! »

Lionel releva la tête, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à Sakura.

« On dirait. On va bien voir. »

« Il faudrait vérifier avec un appât. »

« Impossible, elle a déjà digéré Kélo. »

Le jeune chinois se rapprocha et détacha prudemment le bâillon de son amie.

« MMMMMMUUUHH ! »

« Tu sais que tu peux parler normalement, maintenant, Sakura... »

« MMMUH... ? Ah ouais, c'est vrai... RECOMMENCEZ JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! ÇA FAIT MAL ! SINON JE VOUS ARRACHE LES INTESTINCS ET JE LES FAITS FRIRE AVEC DES PETITS OIGNONS ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ...HOURRAH ! Elle a l'air d'être guérie ! » s'écria Lionel avec un grand sourire.

Et, ravi, il se tourna Typhanie.

Grave erreur.

La fillette l'observait avec délectation, une lueur malsaine dans le regard, sa salive franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres et coulant sur son menton, plus abondante que celle d'un chien devant un os à moelle fraîchement arraché de la jambe d'un facteur.

Lionel déglutit et recula.

Il entendit Sakura se libérer, derrière lui, en rongeant ses liens. Il pivota de son côté, affolé.

« Sakura, il faut que tu m'aides ! Je crois que j'ai commis une grossière erreur : j'ai libérer ton corps du démon, mais il est entré dans celui de Typhanie ! »

Sakura leva un visage étonné vers lui, des lambeaux de tissus pendant entre ses dents.

Mastiquant calmement, elle observa Typhanie poser une main gourmande sur l'épaule de Lionel.

Le jeune garçon se dégagea rapidement, terrorisé, et couru se cacher derrière Sakura.

« Piiiitié ! Sakura ! Aide-moi ! Protège-moi de ce démon ! C'est ton devoir, je t'en ai libérée ! »

Sakura croisa le regard de Typhanie. Et se re-retourna vers le jeune garçon.

« Mais de quel démon tu parles ? Tu me laisses une cuisse, Tyty ? » ajouta t-elle tandis que sa meilleure amie se précipitait vers le pauvre Lionel tout recroquevillé derrière la chaise, un large couteau de cuisine sortit d'on ne savait où à la main.

* * *

...Sont pas nets, tous les trois...

Heu, par pure curiosité, lesquels vous préférez ? Perso, j'ai un faible pour les trois p'tits Kélos et Sakuring... (S'extasie devant son chef-d'œuvre) (Et modeste avec ça)


	11. La Mort et la Frousse

**La Mort et la Frousse**

Kélo abattit ses immenses pattes jaunes sur la ville, écrasant d'un seul mouvement des dizaines de petites voitures dans lesquelles hurlaient d'honnêtes gens totalement affolés par la masse monstrueuse qui se ruait sur eux, dévastant tout sur son passage. Les femmes s'enfuyaient, affolées, leurs yeux exorbités cherchant les enfants qui avaient eu le malheur de s'éloigner un instant d'elles, leurs cris stridents perçant délicieusement les tympans de l'abominable monstre jaune, qui s'en régalait.

Un sourd ricanement, bas et profond, franchit les lèvres poilues du monstrueux géant, rire démoniaque et spasmodique qui révélait aisément son état d'esprit.

« Kéééloooo jooooueeer... Kééélooo cooonteeent... » ne cessait de répéter l'étrange et immense créature.

Bientôt, la rue fut totalement désertée par les êtres humains qui y habitaient, et seuls jonchait le goudron quelques cadavres réduits en une vulgaire bouillie rougeâtre dans laquelle on pouvait apercevoir des petits bouts d'os blancs émerger.

Un bruit d'une puissance extrême, qui ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un gigantesque pont de pierre s'écroulant après avoir reçu une bonne charge d'explosifs, s'éleva dans l'air encore retentissant des hurlements stridents des pauvres victimes.

Kélo se frotta le ventre.

« Keeeeloooo faaaim... » grommela t-il, jetant de larges coups d'œil circulaires autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose de comestible par-dessus les grattes ciel qui lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules.

Un petit couinement de terreur lui fit baisser la tête.

...Là, tout en bas, petite fourmi à peine discernable, se tenait une petite fille toute vêtue de rose, pétrifiée, plaquée contre le goudron, un bras levé au dessus de sa tête en une protection dérisoire.

Kélo lui fit un large sourire qui dévoila une énorme dentition noyée dans la bave que faisait naître sa gourmandise. Une grosse goutte s'en détacha, et, suivit d'un fin filet de salive, alla s'écraser lourdement à quelques mètres de la malheureuse et hurlante enfant.

« Keeeelooooo maaaangeeeer... »

Et il se pencha dans une effrayante lenteur vers fillette recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Sakura releva timidement la tête, et hurla de plus belle, une énorme tentacule jaune envahissant à présent presque tout son champ de vision.

Kélo, quant à lui, se rapprochait de plus en plus, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de mangeable à portée de patte, lorsque soudain...

_Driiiiing !_

_

* * *

Driiiing !_

Sakura s'éveilla en baillant largement, s'étirant délicieusement dans la lumière dorée qui baignait sa chambre, et envoyant balader Kélo qui dormait sur sa couette par la même occasion.

La jaune peluche, émergeant avec peine de son merveilleux rêve, frottait les deux minuscules points noirs qui lui tenaient lieu d'yeux, lorsqu'il sentit une masse sombre et ricanante s'élever au-dessus de lui.

Il releva timidement la tête, et aperçut Sakura, qui le fixait, une insupportable lueur de gourmandise au fond des yeux, prête pour son habituelle mise en forme matinale, et dont Kélo garantissait toute la réussite.

Un hurlement de terreur s'étouffa douloureusement au fond de sa gorge.

Il tenta une vaine fuite en direction d'un des coins de la chambre, dans lequel croupissait une ville de Légo.

...Sakura abattit ses immenses chaussons roses sur la ville, écrasant d'un seul mouvement des dizaines de petites voitures dans lesquelles hurlaient d'honnêtes personnages en plastique totalement affolés par la masse monstrueuse qui se ruait sur eux, dévastant tout sur son passage...


	12. Le crime était presque parfait

**Le crime était presque parfait**

Kélo était étalé sur la table du petit déjeuner, entre un bol de chocolat chaud avec du caramel dedans et une tartine de beurre salé.

Ses yeux étaient révulsés, et des petites touffes de poil jaune étaient éparpillées un peu partout autour de lui, laissant sur son corps frêle des marques rosées, endroits où la peau était mise à nue.

Sakura ressentit un choc faire vibrer son corps lorsqu'elle l'aperçu.

…Des mèches de poil jaune avaient atterri dans son chocolat.

En soupirant, elle alla vider son bol dans l'évier. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

De l'évier, elle posa à nouveau son regard sur la table du petit déjeuner. Un regard méfiant. Elle pouvait apercevoir le petit monticule jaunâtre qu'était Kélo dépasser de derrière une brique de lait vide et renversée.

Ce qui clochait, c'est qu'elle n'était pour rien en ce qui concernait l'état actuel de sa peluche.

…On lui avait abîmé son Jouet !

Elle se mordilla pensivement les lèvres en passant son bol sous l'eau chaude.

On avait abîmé son Jouet. On allait le payer. Elle seule avait le droit de bousiller Kélo.

Elle rangea violemment son bol dans un placard. L'enquête était ouverte.

* * *

Sakura planta son regard dans les pupilles sombres de Lionel. Le jeune garçon détourna les yeux, signe évident de sa culpabilité.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu permis de tuer Kélo sans mon autorisation ? » grinça la fillette.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai tué Kélo ? » répliqua Lionel en continuant de détourner le regard.

« Tu détournes le regard ! »

« Evidemment, tu braques ta lampe de bureau en plein dans ma figure ! »

« …Où étais-tu à l'heure du meurtre ? »

« C'est à dire ? A quelle heure ? »

Sakura se gratta le sommet du crâne.

« J'en sais rien. …Avant le petit-déjeuner, ce matin, ça te va ? »

« …Ouais. Je… dormais. »

Sakura garda un visage impassible et gribouilla un petit lit sur son carnet avant de rayer le nom de Lionel de sa liste de suspects.

* * *

Typhanie la fixa, interloquée.

« Ah bon ? Kélo est mort ? »

Il était évident qu'elle faisait semblant d'être surprise. Elle était donc coupable.

« Oui, Kélo est mort ! Et c'est toi qui l'as tué ! Avoue ! »

« …Oh ! Tu as Barbie Princesse de l'Espace ! Moi qui n'arrête pas de tanner Maman pour qu'elle me l'achète ! » s'exclama la fillette en avisant une étagère surchargée de poupées toutes de rose habillées.

« Ouais, t'as vu, elle est bien, hein ! Euh… Hem, tu fais exprès de changer de sujet, hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ce matin avant le petit-déjeuner ? »

« J'ai joué avec ma Barbie Tireuse d'Elite. »

Sakura hocha la tête. Typhanie était donc définitivement hors de cause. Elle dessina une Barbie et un énorme fusil-mitrailleur avant de rayer le nom de son amie.

* * *

La fillette s'agrippa au bureau de son frère, essayant d'attirer l'attention de celui-ci. Difficile, il était penché avec obstination sur ce qui semblait être un cahier de maths.

« Tu veux pas que je te parles, hein ? C'est parce que t'as tué Kélo, Hein ? Dis-moi ce que tu as fait avant de prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers elle. Dans ses yeux, une lueur sourde de sombre menace. Sakura recula. Il continua de la regarder. Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit précipitamment, claquant la porte de la chambre de son frère derrière elle.

Elle s'adossa au mur du couloir, soupirant. Puis, sortant son petit carnet, elle s'empressa de gribouiller quelques formules mathématiques et de rayer le nom de son frère. Par pure précaution.

* * *

Mathieu était en train de déguster une énorme boule de glace à la banane parsemée de pépites de chocolat lorsque Sakura déboula dans son champ de vision, s'installant en face de lui.

« Mathieu, pourquoi as-tu tué Kél- oh, de la glace à la banane, j'en veux ! »

Et la fillette, en pleine extase alimentaire, se précipita vers le frigo.

…Qui ne contenait plus de glace à la banane.

Horrifiée, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

Mathieu lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendis sa coupe.

« Tiens, je te la donne, si tu veux. Moi j'irais en acheter en rentrant chez moi. »

Sakura, ravie, lui fit un gigantesque sourire aux dents brillantes, pris la glace et alla dans le jardin s'asseoir sur la balançoire pour déguster le fruit de sa requête.

Puis, une fois la crème glacée et les pépites de chocolat bien calées au creux de son estomac, elle ouvrit son carnet, dessina une coupe de glace entourée de petit cœurs pour résumer le résultat de son enquête, et raya le nom de Mathieu de la liste des suspects.

* * *

Son père repassait des cravates.

Elle s'approcha avec prudence, décidant qu'un fer à repasser pouvait être une arme terrifiante.

« Papa… »

« Une minute, ma petite puce, je suis occupé… »

Il posa le fer à quelques centimètres du nez de Sakura pour plier une cravate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, mon petit trésor ? »

« Heu… »

Sakura lorgna sur la surface grise et fumante de l'objet posé devant elle.

« Est-cequesétoiquatuéKélo… » marmonna la fillette.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, je n'ai pas compris, excuse-moi… »

Un sourire de douce gentillesse aux lèvres, il se pencha vers la fillette pour pouvoir entendre sa réponse.

Dans le champ de vision de Sakura, le visage de son père s'acolla au fer à repasser duquel s'échappaient des fumerolles blanches et bouillantes.

« …Il faudra penser à racheter de la glace à la banane, y'en a plus… »

« D'accord, pas de problème ! » s'écria gentiment son père en se relevant et se remettant à repasser ses cravates.

Sakura sortit de la buanderie et dessina un petit fer à repasser sur son carnet avant de rayer le nom de son père.

* * *

« C'est toi qui a tué Kélo, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ce matin avant le petit déjeuner ? »

« … »

« Mmmmh… Tu as de la chance de pouvoir te défendre avec autant de virulence, toi… » murmura la petite fille en s'éloignant du portrait de sa mère et en dessinant une petite pierre tombale avant de rayer le nom de sa chère petite mamounette.

* * *

Et bien voilà. Elle avait rayé les noms de tous ceux susceptibles d'avoir massacré Kélo à sa place.

Elle se gratta le sommet du crâne en soupirant et en lorgnant son carnet.

Si elle devait en croire le résultat de son enquête, au point ou elle en était arrivé, la personne qui avait tué son Kélo était une Barbie qui, s'étant levée du pied gauche et n'ayant pas pu manger de glace à la banane, avait forcé Kélo à faire des maths jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure d'épuisement, puis l'avait repassé pour arracher des morceaux de sa fourrure, avant de l'achever avec un fusil mitrailleur et de lui fabriquer une jolie petite pierre tombale.

Elle était en train de se demander si elle ne devrait pas mettre toutes ses Barbies et celles de Typhanie sous les verrous lorsque Kélo se pencha par dessus son épaule pour dévisager son carnet.

« Dis, Pitchoune, c'est quoi, tout ces petits dessins ? Tu as décidé de devenir artiste ? »

« Non, c'est juste que je cherche ton assassin. Tu n'aurais une idée de qui ça pourrait bien être ? »

« …Mais Pitchoune, je suis vivant… »

« Ça je m'en fiche, je veux savoir qui t'a abîmé sans mon autorisation. »

« ...Tu parles de ce matin ? Mais ça c'est rien, Pitchoune, c'est juste que je venais de remarquer qu'il restait du milk-shake à la framboise dans le mixer, alors je me suis penché pour en goûter un peu, mais j'ai glissé, je suis tombé, le choc a mis le mixer en route, je suis resté dedans pendant de très longues et douloureuses minutes, ton père est arrivé, il a arrêté le mixer, il m'a sortit de là, il m'a passé sous l'eau pour me nettoyer, il a voulu me monter pour me ranger dans ta chambre, mais le téléphone s'est mis à sonner, alors il m'a posé sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Et j'ai piqué un petit somme. »

Sakura le fixa, radieuse.

« …Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Pitchoune ? »

De grandes étincelles de bonheur s'allumèrent dans les yeux de la fillette.

« Dans le mixer ! » s'écria t-elle. « Super idée ! »

Et elle saisit la peluche avant que cette dernière n'ait eut le temps de prendre ses mesures de sécurité, à savoir s'éloigner de plusieurs kilomètres, et se précipita vers la cuisine.

* * *

Mmmh… Je suis totalement incapable de me souvenir du nom du frère de cette chère Saku… Ce qui fait que pour moi il est devenu officiellement « le grand frère »…

C'est affligeant…

...Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi...


End file.
